Over the Rainbow Finally!
by TracyT
Summary: Sam and Jack - Happily Ever After


Over the Rainbow

Over the Rainbow--Finally

By Tracy

Summary: What's it like now they're finally together?

Season: Eight

Spoiler: Affinity, any Unas episode

Pairing: Sam/Jack and Sam and Daniel as friends, brother/sister

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Yes, please

Feedback: PLEASE! I'd really love any kind of feedback! To

Author's notes: I really wanted to explore the "after" of happily ever after, and I wanted to do something with Sam and Daniel's brother/sister relationship, and because, darn it, although I'm a diehard S/J shipper, MS can just be so cute and funny sometimes. Hope I did him justice. Let me know, okay?

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and it's wonderful characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No profit will ever be made on this, I so solemnly swear.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They were walking along a dirt road on Chaka's planet. Once again Sg-1 had come to the aid of the Unas, who were extremely grateful, or so Daniel said. It was kind of hard to tell, really. Happy, sad, worried or thoughtful all looked like an angry scowl on the Unas' faces to Sam, but it was a beautiful planet, and a beautiful day, and she was enjoying the leisurely walk back to the 'Gate. O'Neill and Teal'c were up ahead of her, and Daniel was walking by her side, although he kept dropping back a bit as he was trying to make notations in his journal as they walked.

He finally gave up, put his pen and journal back into his pack and trotted up to walk next to her. She could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye, a little grin on his face, his eyebrows working up and down. Sam grinned back. Daniel bumped her with his hip, causing her to stumble a few steps to the side.

"Stop it," he said with mock severity, although he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Sam's smile grew larger. She corrected her course and continued walking.

"What?" she asked in mock innocence.

Daniel bumped her with his hip again. "You know what. Stop it right now, young lady."

Sam huffed out a laugh.

Daniel pointed a finger at her. "Ah. Stop it right now. I mean it."

Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to face her accuser, hands held out in question. "What? What do you want me to stop, Daniel? I'm just walking, here." There was a laugh in her voice.

Daniel waved a hand up and down in her general direction, as if disgusted. "All that grinning, all that obvious… happiness. If you two are going to be sneaky about this, you can't go around grinning all the time."

"We are not being sneaky, we don't have to anymore, thank goodness, and as for the grinning--am not." Sam turned away with her hands clasped behind her casually, and strolled away--grinning. Since Jack had retired and become civilian commander of the SGC, Sam had said good-bye to Pete, and she and Jack had finally resolved their relationship. Although he was still running the SGC, Jack was still able to go out on missions now and then and at those times SG-1 was a team once again.

Daniel's eyebrows nearly met his hairline. "Excuse me? Most certainly are too."

Sam giggled.

"There now, see! That's just what I'm talking about. There will be no giggling here."

Sam laughed. "You sound like Jack."

Daniel, clearly pleased he'd made her laugh, caught up with her and put an arm around her shoulders. He leaned in to say softly, "Happy? Really, really happy? The genuine article?"

Sam put her arm around his waist and leaned into him. "Yep. The absolute real thing. Happier than I've ever been." The grin had disappeared and was replaced by watery eyes and a slightly trembling lip.

Daniel held her tighter and rubbed her shoulder briskly. "Well, good," he said conspiratorially, "because you know, Jack's been so much more pleasant to be around since he…" Daniel stopped himself mid-sentence.

Sam stopped and turned to him, eyes wide. "Since he what?"

"Well, since he started seeing you, of course," Daniel smiled broadly, fluttering his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner, trying to charm.

Sam snorted. "Nice save, Jackson. You were going to say, 'since he got laid', weren't you?"

Daniel sputtered and made a few "who me?" gestures, then said "Oh, look! A pond!" Sam laughed and punched Daniel in the shoulder.

"Ow." Daniel stopped and held his shoulder, his lower lip out in a mock-pout.

Sam turned. "Oh stop it, you big baby. Come on." She held out her hand to him, and they continued to follow Teal'c and Jack down the road. Thank goodness the other two were far enough ahead of them they couldn't overhear any of this conversation, although Jack would turn occasionally to see where they were (and smile at Sam).

Sam was looking forward, but her mind was a million miles away—almost literally, if she calculated earth's distance from this planet. She was reveling in the new memories of her relationship with Jack. She loved him so much, and now they were together she found that love growing and changing in ways she never could have imagined before. She'd discovered what a passionate lover he was, and she still wanted to pinch herself when she'd think to herself that she was now Jack O'Neill's lover, and he was hers. Just the thought made her tremble a bit.

She sighed, and her vision grew blurry again, remembering how right before they'd left the cavern where the negotiations had been held, he'd put a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. The Unas were gone, and Teal'c and Daniel had gone outside to wish Chaka goodbye.

_"Carter, Sam, hang on a minute," Jack had said softly. She'd turned to him expecting some last minute orders for tying things up here, when he took her in his arms and bent his knees a bit to pull her up into his body, crushing her to him, kissing her hungrily. He'd never done anything like that on a mission, or while they were on duty, and to say she was surprised was putting it mildly. She recovered quickly, however, grasping his head in her hands, holding him to her and with a moan kissed him back just as ravenously, reveling in the feel, the taste of him, his tongue hot against hers as they tangled together._

_When they finally broke apart with a gasp, they were both fighting for air. After a few moments, Sam reached up to stroke Jack's face gently and murmured in a sultry voice, "Hey, I thought you said there would be none of this while we were on duty."_

_Jack captured her wrist and kissed the inside of it before saying softly, "I know, but…I just…" he shrugged, "needed it." With that he gave her a little dimpled grin, turned and exited the cavern, leaving her behind, slightly dazed, with her fingers to her lips. _

Sam sighed in remembrance and wistfully looked at Jack's back as he walked ahead of them.

Daniel saw her reactions out of the corner of his eye, and shook her arm.

"Stop it."

Sam looked up at him, genuinely surprised.

"Stop what?" She wasn't grinning anymore, so what was he talking about?

"There will be absolutely no checking out Jack's butt from back here, either."

Sam's mouth fell open. "Daniel!"

Fin


End file.
